In recent years, various portable electronic devices such as notebook personal computers and tablet computers have been developed. These electronic devices comprise a connector for outputting video signals, such as a High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) output port. The electronic devices can transmit video signals to external devices (for example, monitors) connected to the connector.
In order to add the function to input video signals from an external device to such an electronic device, it is usually necessary to provide, in addition to the connector for outputting video signals, a separate additional connector for inputting video signals, on the electronic device.
However, for notebook personal computers, tablet computers and the like, there is only limited connector mounting space. For this reason, the structure which provides a total of two connectors for a video signal interface, one for outputting video signals and another for inputting video signals may not necessarily be appropriate.